Candyman
Origin: What were Solar and Wheatly thinking at the time... A Devastating Doctor With A Lavender Lab Coat ' '''Self-Made owner:'' Dr. Wheatly Skin creator: Jacen Description: The Candyman is currently the only boss that has no real origin, it was a spur of the moment idea from SolarFlare. Dr Wheatly came up with some extra ideas for the boss as well. Candyman is a difficult opponent to kill. Boasting an impressive 200 IQ, his Candy Scouts and Candy Rain abilities are potentially deadly, distracting, and can kill players if not attended to properly. The Candyman wears a purple coat instead of the Medic's standard white one, making him resemble Willy Wonka . VSH Special Abilities Passive - Candy Scouts *Anyone killed by The Candyman's taunt ability is turned into a Candy Scout wielding a Candy Cane. These Candy Scouts are temporarily switched to the Candyman's team until the rounds end. Passive - Quick Fix *The Candyman wields a customized Quick-Fix in addition to the Bonesaw. The Candyman will move faster while healing a Candy Scout, in addition, the Candy Scouts can be Ubercharged to increase their damage five times their usual (around 55 damage per hit). The Candyman can also teleport to his heal target (hitting the reload key while healing someone), similar to a normal Medic. This Medigun does not gain Ubercharge. Rage Ability - Candy Rain *The Candyman chooses a spot to rain down explosive candy from the sky. When this occurs, a music clip is played and you will get a message saying, "It's raining candy!" If a player is killed by any of his explosive Candy, they will become a Candy Scout. Currently, the Candyman does not have a bonus for a 200% Candy Rain. Tips for Playing as The Candyman *Use your taunt where there is a large group of enemies in one spot, it might be best to pick a spot where they might flee to if they know you would target that group. *Using the Medigun to Übercharge multiple Candy Scouts can save their life and catch more mobile classes, such as a Pyro with the Attendant set or BLU scouts. *Candy Scouts are your best friends and loyal soldiers, try to save them if they are in trouble. *Vampires can become Candy Scouts if killed by the Candy Rain, vampires that are converted to Candy Scouts do not have any disadvantages. Abilities and Tips as a Candy Scout Candy Scouts are extremely weak; it is best to stick with teammates or the Candyman to maximize your damage output.*Candy Scouts wield a Candy Cane, this weapon does 90% less damage than the standard bat, but always deal critical hits. *If you are playing as a Candy Scout, try to harass other players by jumping around them while hitting them, as it is much harder to kill a fast moving target. It can also distract players while the Candyman moves up towards them. *Candy Scouts respawn when they die, with the downside of being frozen for 10 seconds. *Candy Scouts can double jump, unlike Vampire Scouts. *Try to attack players that have strayed from the pack in groups. *Aim for Spies, as they are easy to kill and they can deal the most damage to The Candyman. *When you are defrozen, you are given a second of invulnerability where you will deal the same damage as if you were being healed by the Candyman. Use this time to quickly smack anyone who might be camping your spawn point. *Try not to engage in a fight with a Pyro with a powerjack unless you are being healed by the Candyman. All you will be doing is allowing the Pyro to heal himself and resupply ammo for his flamethrower. This is crucial at Last Man Standing. Tips for Playing Against The Candyman and Candy Scouts *Try to dodge Candy Scouts, as they do 90% less damage than the bat. It is rare to be killed by just one. *Candy scouts are very easy to kill, but they will respawn. *Make sure you pay attention as to where the Candyman is at all times, don't get distracted by the Candy Scouts! *Backstabbing the Candyman with the Conniver's Kunai can potentially win you the match, since the Candyman relies on Candy Scouts and Candy Rain so much. *As a Medic, using the Übersaw on Candy Scouts can prove a very effective way to build Übercharge, as one hit will kill a Scout, and will grant you 25% Übercharge. Also, using the Übersathumb|300px|rightw taunt on Scouts frozen and invulnerable at their spawn point will grant you 50% Übercharge, proving an even more effective way to gain Übercharge. *If you are revived by a Medic or Soldier as a Vampire, attack scouts to drag them away from other players. You can restore your health fighting Candy Scouts but beware, Candy Scouts will do extra damage to Vampires, enough to 1 hit Vampire Scouts and 2 - 3 hit Vampire Heavies. *Cloaking Spies recieve extra damage from Candy Scouts. If you are hit while cloaking to flee, you will be killed in one strike! *As a Spy, you can disguise as a Candy Scout to blend in and get an easy backstab on the boss, make sure you are disguised with your melee weapons. *An experienced Pyro using the Powerjack can survive easier by targetting vulnerable Candy Scouts, as one succesful hit will heal and resupply the Pyro. This can prove extremely effective strategy to survive during Last Man Standing. But keep in mind that Ubercharged Scouts will deal massive amount of damage, avoid using this strategy if there is one around. thumb|left|348px|Candyman Gameplay Category:Bosses